<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The First Time by starlingdear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722312">For The First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlingdear/pseuds/starlingdear'>starlingdear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugging, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlingdear/pseuds/starlingdear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small collection of head cannons I have for Obey Me. Short, sweet and simple. (Like Luke.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MC/Asmodeus, MC/Beelzebub, MC/Belphegor, MC/Leviathan, MC/Lucifer, MC/Mammon, MC/Satan, Reader/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing something for Obey Me!, so I hope you enjoy reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
</p><p>You had lost track of just how long you had been in the Devildom now, but things were becoming surprisingly normal now. The brothers, each terrifying at first, gradually became allies and friends. The food became less spectacle and more relaxing. Even classes had been getting easier for you! That is until you were summoned to the RAD council room and told you would need to learn to dance a perfect waltz for Diavolo's birthday ball at the end of the week.</p><p>Your confidence was nearly shattered as you looked down and your feet, hoping you would be excluded from Barbatos's sudden plans. Noticing the shift in your mood, Lucifer made a point to ask you about it in his office after school. When you admitted that you couldn't dance to save your life, he smirked.</p><p>"<em>Is that all? Well I suppose I will have to teach you then, won't I?</em>"</p><p>Taking your hands in his, he guided you to the center of his office and lead you into an admittedly terrible dance. At the end of your first attempt, you laughed and smiled, thanking him for trying anyway. You told him you didn't want to waste his time as you try to step away, but he keeps his hold on your hand and spins you back into his chest. Guess these dance lessons may be more fun than they seem.</p><p><br/>
<strong> Mammon</strong>
</p><p>You two were in school and the halls were crowded with demons giving you hungry looks, just waiting for the moment you got separated from the avatar of greed.</p><p>All it took was a misplaced step at the top of the stairs and you were floating for a moment before the strong hands on your hips grounded you firmly next the demon you had recently made a pact with. Blinking owlishly at Mammon, you can barely thank him as he held his hand out, blushing and pouting like a child scolded.</p><p>"<em>Oi, give me your hand, human. Y-you know, just till we get to class. So I don't gotta keep my eye on you!</em>"</p><p>His blush would only get darker the moment your hands touched. He would never admit it, but it felt almost as nice as having his precious Goldie back. Just almost.</p><p><br/>
 <strong>Leviathan</strong></p><p>Being the ever supportive human you are to the super otaku that is Leviathan, you agreed to help the avatar of envy without ever actually hearing out his full request. That was the story as to how you got roped into your first Devildom convention at least, but how you ended up holding hands with the hyper fanboy was still a mystery to you at that moment.</p><p>"<em>Oh my gosh, can you believe the seats we got to see that preview for the musical with Ruri-chan?! It was like she was actually singing to us! I mean, the camera blocking was on point every now and then, but it really captured the Ruri-chan so well! I mean, that's just my opinion though-Hey do you even know what I'm talking about? I mean, it's cool if you don't but I can explain it, y'know if you wan-OH MY GOSH THAT'S-!</em>"</p><p>Levi was hoping up and down, quickly rambling about how his favorite Ruri-chan cosplayer had just said hello to him and how excited he was to post their photo to his Ruri-chan blog later that night. Honestly most of the words he spoke were lost on you as he dragged you around the convention at top speed, only slowing down at some of the booths and happily grinning the whole time. You weren't even sure he noticed he was holding your hand at all. And you sure weren't about to tell him any time soon.</p><p><br/>
<strong> Satan</strong><br/>
Exams were quickly approaching and you, being the exchange student, had a LOT of catching up to do. Almost nothing made sense and things were not what you remembered them to be from the Human Realm. Even still you asked for help from the only other human, Solomon, but his explanations frankly made even less sense than the classwork itself. He merely shrugged and suggested going the library and recommended a few books that might help you.</p><p>You were frustrated but thankful to have somewhere to begin. Huffing softly to yourself, you tip-toed, trying your best to reach the book you thought would help you. You were also too frustrated to notice the hand that had slipped past your reach and easily pluck the book you needed from right in front of you.</p><p>"<em>Was this what you were looking for?</em>"</p><p>Handing you the book, Satan inquired why you would need a tome on hexes, grinning as he mentioned it was his favorite to go back to. After explaining your predicament, he laughed and took your hand, guiding you around the library and recommending books and references. Even after checking the books out and offering to study with you, he never let go of your hand. Maybe you could actually pass these exams.</p><p><br/>
<strong> Asmodeus</strong><br/>
Being the avatar of lust, Asmo was no stranger to invading others' personal space, so when he casually held your arm, stealthy trapping your hand in his, he couldn't help the smug expression he had when you didn't pull away as he led you both off to go shopping at his favorite boutiques. He even stuck his tongue out to Mammon who was yelling a thousand and one reasons for you not to go as he waltzed out the front door with you. But even Asmo could not hold back the shocked gasp he let out when you gently slide your fingers between his, holding him a little closer.</p><p>"<em>So we don't get lost, okay?</em>"</p><p>You were so cute! He would think you were almost as cute as him in that moment.</p><p><br/>
<strong> Beelzebub</strong><br/>
It was the middle of lunch and you could not be colder. Sure it was Devildom and there weren't really seasons, but how could the school keep the air blasting like that?! You were sure your fingers would fall off from how cold they were as you hugged them tightly under your arms, pouting at your half-eaten lunch.</p><p>Without skipping a beat, Beel nudged you and looked at your plate hopeful of being able to sneak off just some of it.</p><p>"<em>Are you gonna eat that?</em>"</p><p>That was when he saw your expression and apologized, asking if you didn't like what you got today. It was so far off the reason you were actually upset that you laughed. Softly at first, then louder and grinning as you leaned into the avatar of gluttony without noticing how close you really were. In a brief moment of bravery, you offered a trade. If he could warm up your hands, he could have the rest of your lunch.</p><p>Needless to say, you weren't so cold after that. The downside, Beel was now trained to hold your hand whenever he wanted a bite of whatever you were eating, no matter where you were. Not that you minded. Not one bit.</p><p><br/>
<strong> Belphegor</strong>
</p><p>You hadn't gotten along the best at first with the avatar of sloth, but with everything that had happened, you both grew closer, often hanging out in the observatory, chatting away until Belphie inevitably fell asleep under the stars. Just as you were about to stand up to leave, a surprisingly strong hand pulled you down onto the mountain of pillows where the youngest brother was seemingly asleep.</p><p>"<em>Please...Don't go...</em>"</p><p>It was said so softly, you almost wondered if you actually heard anything at all. Looking back at his sleep hazed eyes though, you smiled softly and reassured him you weren't going anywhere as you relaxed next to him, lacing your fingers with his as sleep took you both. He really knew the best places to nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love the idea of how soft the boys can be about holding hands~ Does anyone else wish they could hold their special someone's hand right now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Side Note: If you can find the direct quotes from in game, brownie points. Asmo's is the only one where MC has a line instead of a devil. Lucifer is the most difficult to write for, but that's just my opinion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Time Hugging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sugar, spice and everything nice could never compare to a good hug. Especially the first one you share with that special someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not being able to update this sooner! I wanted to publish this sooner but I had to rewrite it a lot...</p><p>Bright side, my classes ended! So I should be able to update again really soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lucifer</strong>
</p><p>Staying after school was something Lucifer was quite accustomed to at this point. There was always something to do or papers to be filed, but when he left RAD this time, he was honestly a little surprised to find you sitting at the top of the stairs holding onto your knees, just starting to nod off. Seizing this golden opportunity, he quietly stepped over to where you were and sat next to you, making sure to not make a sound as he did.</p><p>You practically screamed and shot up quick enough to make yourself dizzy when he greeted you. Not realizing just where you stepped though, one of your feet slipped off the edge of the step you were on, causing you to tumble back towards the abyss that awaited you at the bottom of the stairs. Acting quickly, Lucifer grabbed a hold of your uniform jacket with an inhumane grip and held you in place as he smirked, making no move to pull you up. This was the perfect position to ask you what were you doing there so late after classes ended.</p><p>Of all the answers he could have imagined though, he did not expect the one you gave. You were waiting for him. You waited because you didn't want him to walk home alone.</p><p>Smirking to himself at how innocent you were, he easily pulled you up with him as he stood, leading you to crash into his firm chest. In your panic you had quickly grabbed onto him in fear of falling again, making the demon laugh wholeheartedly as he pat you on the back, assuring you that he would not let you fall. You quickly let go and thanked him, becoming brighter than the red on Diavolo's own uniform as you went to pick up your bag so you could begin the mortifying trek back to the House of Lamentation. Lucifer smiled to himself as you walked ahead of him the whole way, nodding politely at your mindless chatter as you pretended to no longer be embarrassed.</p><p>This was going to be a very fun exchange program. <em>For Lucifer at least</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Mammon</strong>
</p><p>Mammon was never really an honest demon. No one would expect to believe anything he ever said, especially when it came to the new human student he had to watch over every day now. So it was only natural that you would learn to not believe his every word too.</p><p>It was one of the greatest surprises of your mortal life when you heard him speak honestly at Hell's Kitchen after one too many drinks though. You never thought in your wildest dreams that Mammon would admit exactly where he got some of his shop goods to you or how badly he was doing in his classes at the moment. Of course, you were already aware of these truths, you just hadn't hear them from him. Shockingly he wasn't a sappy or loud drunk, no. Mammon was a surprisingly serious drunk, staring into his cup as he tells you a secret that could just break your heart.</p><p>He would never tell you he liked you while sober. He would never tear up and talk about his own frustrations with himself. Mammon would never run a hand through his silvery white hair and face you, blush darkening his golden skin as he breathlessly tells you that he might even have legitimate feelings for you, a human.</p><p>And most importantly, Mammon would never hug you tightly to him.</p><p>He would never hold you so close that you can feel his heart beat against yours as he apologizes for not being able to be as good as his brothers, to not be good enough <em>for you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Leviathan</strong>
</p><p><br/>After tirelessly trying to play a multiplayer dlc by himself (and failing), Levi had to ask for help. But from who? All his brothers were normies and the few others he interacted with outside were definitely not allowed to go into the secret gaming paradise that was his room.</p><p>Scrolling through his DDD upsetly, your contact popped up. He didn't entirely hate the idea of playing a game with you. And he <em>did</em> need a second player to finish this game. It was settled after he sent you a request and you accepted. Smiling a little to himself, he couldn't wait to finally play through 100% of this game!</p><p>You two stayed up playing well into the wee hours of the night when you completed the game together. Levi was so proud of you for coming so far after such a dismal start and you were overjoyed at his sudden and rare praise. You were so happy in fact, that you wrapped your arms around him and thanked him for sharing this experience with you. From your view, you couldn't see the maddening blush blossom from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and for that, he was eternally grateful.</p><p> </p><p><strong> Satan</strong><br/>Quietly sitting in the library of the House of Lamentation reading the afternoon away was likely Satan's favorite pass time, and the fact that were willingly and actively joining him thrilled a little part of him inside. He had recommended a book to you and you were so eager to read it that you started it right then and there next to him. He found it so cute and decided to join you on the sofa while reading his own book.</p><p>He likely wouldn't have noticed your soft sniffles if the room wasn't as quiet as it was. Immediately looking up with worry, he speaks up to ask if you're alright. Looking down at the book in your hands, he had forgotten it had a sad ending, since those kinds of stories never really bothered him, but when he saw how emotional you got. It may have bothered him just a bit.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do to comfort you, he quietly wrapped an arm around you and held you close as you softly sobbed about how unfair the ending was for the protagonist. His hand rubbed gentle, little circles on your shoulder as he nodded at your rambling, not entirely paying attention. He had never noticed just how brilliant your eyes were until your tears stopped, and he didn't want to look away.</p><p>Were you always that breathtaking?</p><p> </p><p> <strong>Asmodeus</strong><br/>Being so popular, Asmo never felt anything special if someone wanted a hug from him; he simply gave one to the lucky devil and went about his life without giving it a second thought. That's how it had always been for him. Until he hugged you.</p><p>He pouted into his pillow and thought back to earlier that day when he had lost one of his earrings in a classroom at RAD. You offered to help him find it so eagerly and when you finally located it (behind his seat) he had hugged you as thanks and quickly placed the earring back on. You simply smiled and left together back home. It was so simple and you clearly thought nothing of the gesture.</p><p>So why was he so hung up on the feeling of your body against his like that?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong> Beelzebub</strong>
</p><p>Rummaging through the kitchen was as natural to Beel as breathing, and today was no exception. His brothers and you had gone food shopping and came back with so many interesting new treats and ingredients. He couldn't quite tell why there was so much extra food but the as the avatar of gluttony, it was practically his job to remedy the possible oversight.</p><p>It wasn't until he heard a loud gasp and dropping of another grocery bag hitting the floor that he stopped to look up from out of the fridge. He turned around to find your shocked expression morphing quickly into one that was upset, turning the slightest bit red at this. You were pretty cute when you were upset, not that he'd ever mention it aloud.</p><p>You stormed over to quickly salvage what was left of his impromptu snack and to assess the damage. The food he had partook in suddenly felt heavy and the smallest ounce of guilt began to creep up his chest as he muttered an apology. You simply shook your head and told him to help you carry the rest of the bags in, mentioning that you would "make do with what was left". He wasn't sure what you meant but he didn't like the tone you had as you muttered and paced the kitchen and back. When he finished bringing in the rest of the bags, Beel sat on a stool in the corner of the kitchen watching you and worrying that he really upset you.</p><p>Even the sight of you cooking couldn't sway those thoughts from his head as he came up behind and wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into your shoulder. To say you were surprised was an understatement as you tried <em>and failed</em> to turn around to face him. He mumbled an apologize into your shoulder and held you closer. He couldn't stand the idea of you staying mad at him, especially when it was his fault. You just smiled and pat his head gently, letting him know it was okay.</p><p>How could you possibly stay mad at him?</p><p> </p><p><strong> Belphagor</strong><br/>It was one of the nights when Belphegor's sleep was plagued by the same nightmare he had so often since arriving in the Devildom. Always being so close yet unable to save his sister as they fell. He always woke up in tears and feeling so helpless even though he knew it wasn't his fault.</p><p>The sounds of his tossing and turning were enough to wake you and seeing his restless expression on the verge of tears had your heart swelling with concern. Without any reliable way to wake the avatar of sloth, you simply held him close, whispering gently that he was okay now, hoping it would help.</p><p>It always did, even if the nightmares never really stopped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really a mix of emotions...But I think the scenarios could work really well for each of the brothers!<br/>I think my favorite ones this time were Mammon and Beelzebub. Which was your favorite this chapter?</p><p> </p><p>Next Scenario: First Time...Kissing?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>